12 Deseos y 12 Besos
by Cristal0305
Summary: Después de la repentina visita de Ginny al departamento compartido de Draco y Harry que son novios Draco tendrá que lidiar con su presencia en año nuevo sin saber que las cosas pueden llegar a ponerse realmente interesantes después de una o dos copas de vino.


**12 besos, doce deseos.**

Después de media hora escuchando el alboroto que hacia su jefe con la boca al que hacía llamar platica sobre mi rendimiento en la oficina pude regresar a mi oficina la cual nunca antes me había parecido tan tranquila, de inmediato revise la maquina enfrente mío que tenía una ventana emergente en la parte inferior de la pantalla.

Un mensaje de Potter.

El mensaje contenía muchos corazones innecesarios que sobraban en el pequeño recado: "Después del trabajo ¿puedes pasar por las uvas para la noche?, Gracias amor."

Cerré la ventana, no sin antes responder de forma breve que las llevaría al volver a casa, me enfoque en los escritos de mi escritorio centrándome en mi trabajo por lo que quedaba del día.

 **x-x-x-xx-x-x-x**

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón esperando sentir el metal de las llaves de la puerta sintiéndome verdaderamente frustrado al descubrir el agujero en la tela de mi pantalón.

"Increíble" Pensé tocando el timbre de mi propia casa para poder entrar, esperaba que Potter ya estuviera en casa y pudiera abrirme para poder derrumbarme en la cama con mi novio.

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver el interior del apartamento en el que Harry y yo habíamos estado viviendo durante casi un año junto con la persona quien me había abierto la puerta que no era ni de chiste mi novio.

-Hola Draco- Me saludo Ginny con la sonrisa más grande que alcanzaba a llegarle hasta los ojos, parecía deslumbrante con su cabello suelto y un vestido amarillo que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y zapatillas a juego, con la cara ligeramente maquillada, apenas la vi me vi obligado a reprimir las ganas de cerrar la puerta en su cara y regresar a la oficina.

-Oh Draco, ¿Qué ha pasado con tu llave?- Pregunto Harry que se aproximó hacia la puerta, llevaba puesto un mandil y parecía haber estado un buen tiempo en la cocina, se limpiaba las manos con un trapo de la alacena mientras se acercaba a mi rostro para besarme la mejilla.

Agradecí el contacto de sus labios contra mi piel por unos segundos antes de que la presencia de Ginny hiciera acto de presencia en la atmosfera.

-¿Y las uvas?- Pregunto esperando respuesta.

Las uvas. Las malditas uvas. Las había olvidado por completo.

Harry se separó de mí esperando una respuesta aunque bien estaba claro por mis manos vacías a excepción de mi maletín que no había comprado las dichosas uvas.

-Las he olvidado- Admití mirando a mi novio.

-Pero Harry me había dicho que te había avisado- Menciono Ginny cerrando la puerta principal.

-No importa, podemos ocupar otras frutas- Comento Harry sonriéndome

-Pondré la mesa- Anuncio Ginny adelantándose hacia el interior del departamento.

Aproveche el que nos pudiera dejar solos para poder preguntarle acerca de la repentina visita de Ginny en nuestro departamento.

-¿Ella se quedara a cenar?-

-La señora Wesley me ha pedido que la acompañe en navidad, acaba de llegar de un viaje de negocios y no puede ir hasta su casa ella sola en la noche- Respondió Harry como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Cuando no lo era. En absoluto

-¿Y por qué esta vestida así?-

-¿Celoso?- Insinuó Potter mirándome como si me conociera de toda la vida.

No le iba a decir que estaba celoso. En primera por que no estaba celoso, y en segunda porque sería demasiado tonto que dijera que sentía celos de que la comadreja se quedara en mi departamento paseándose con un vestido provocativo enfrente de mi novio. Muy tonto

-Para nada Potter.-

Eran apenas las 11:00 de la noche cuando Ginny ya había bebido la mitad de una botella de vino, estábamos los tres sentados en la sala cuando empezó a reírse de la nada, Harry también había bebido lo suficiente como para no saber contar hasta el 10 pero estaba un poquito más consiente que Ginny, quien para mi sorpresa empezaba a cantar.

-¡Soy la reina del mundo!- Grito queriendo subirse a la mesa, la escena fue tan prometedora que termine sacando mi celular para grabarla. Al final termino cayéndose de la mesa.

Harry caminaba en zigzag hacia mí hasta sentarse en mis piernas, estaba por besarlo hasta que Ginny que se había parado del piso se interpuso entre nosotros.

-¡Yo también quiero besar a Harry!-

La cara de Ginny se acercó hasta la de Harry queriéndolo besar enfrente mío y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella no había siquiera rosado los labios de mi novio cuando se volteo y vomito en el suelo todo lo que habíamos cenado horas antes.

Fue cuando decidí llevarme a Harry a acostar. No había sido como me imaginaba que sería el inicio de año nuevo, con una borracha intentando besar a mi novio pero tenía que llevarme a Harry de ahí.

Harry se había dormido a mitad del camino hacia la recamara por lo que había tenido que cargarlo hasta la cama y tener que empezar a desvestirlo para poder meterlo a la cama.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto mi novio arrastrando las palabras.

-Voy a desvestirte para poder dormir- Conteste quitándole los zapatos y los calcetines.

-Pero no hemos comido las uvas… Y no he pedido los doce deseos-

-¿Doce deseos?. E olvidado las uvas ¿recuerdas borracho?-

-¡Yo quiero mis doce deseos!- Grito arrebatándome su pie de la mano del cual ya había quitado el calcetín. Su cuerpo se arrastró hasta el centro de la cama poniéndose boca abajo sujetándose de la almohada.

De alguna forma se veía sexy en esa posición. Entonces pensé en sus palabras. Las uvas. Los deseos.

Harry siempre había sido el dominante en la relación quien siempre tomaba el control en la cama, y ahora en ese momento se encontraba completamente indefenso y sin posibilidad de negarse a cualquier cosa que quisiese hacer con su cuerpo.

Me acerque lentamente por detrás de su cuerpo y me posicione contra él.

-No te duermas, Harry- Le susurre al oído- Es hora de pedir tus deseos amor.

Mi mano paso por debajo de su camisa, tocando con delicadeza su piel sensible hasta llegar a su pecho.

-¿Draco?-

-Te daré 12 besos, y cuando lo haga pedirás tus 12 deseos ¿entendiste?-

Mi otra mano pronto acompaño a la otra bajo su camisa acariciando lentamente su pecho.

Harry asintió ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

Acerque mis labios hasta su nuca, depositando un suave beso en su piel. Pude observar como Harry se estremecía con el tacto de mis labios pero no se movió, sus cabellos oscuros le caían a los lados ocultándose completamente de mí.

"No te alejes de mi"

Tuve que mover su cabello para tener acceso a su oreja donde deposite el segundo beso.

"Ten siempre guardado un abrazo para mi"

Harry finalmente se volteo haciendo que sacara mis manos de por debajo de su camisa y me permitiera verlo. Sus ojos esmeraldas tras el cristal de sus lentes parecían brillar. Le quite los lentes con delicadeza y los puse en la mesita de noche y le mire a los ojos unos breves minutos antes de besarle en la frente.

"Permíteme protegerte toda la vida"

Mis labios bajaron hasta su nariz donde también le plantee un beso.

"Que tus ojos solo me vean a mi"

Volví a arrastrar mis labios por su piel hasta su mejilla derecha, bese su mejilla con dulzura mientras él se mantenía quieto en su lugar sintiendo mis labios.

"Sonríe para mi"

Pase mis labios por los suyos en apenas un roce hasta su mejilla derecha. Me tome todo el tiempo del mundo en cada beso solo para que pudiera sentir todo el amor que sentía por él. Bese su mejilla derecha.

"Piensa en mí aunque sea un segundo en mi todos los días"

Finalmente cerré los ojos al acercar mis labios a los suyos para poder besarlo

"Que tus labios solo me besen a mi"

Harry paso sus brazos por mi cuello acercándonos a un más, un cuerpo junto a otro uniéndose en un lento beso, mi lengua aventuro la boca ajena esperando sentir también la lengua ajena de mi novio que aun después de todos los besos dados nunca terminaba de conocerla.

Yo estaba lo suficientemente excitado para empujar levemente mi cintura contra su cuerpo, rozando contra la tela de nuestros pantalones la erección creciente.

Harry soltó un gemido entre nuestros labios.

Tome ambos brazos de Harry sujetándolos de las muñecas contra el colchón al mismo tiempo que comenzaba un ritmo de movimientos con mi cadera, friccionando nuestros miembros ya despiertos tras la tela mientras sujetaba sus manos poniéndolo completamente a mi merced.

Harry volvió a emitir varios gemidos ahogados por nuestro beso.

Por mucho que quería solo besar su boca termine bajando mi rostro por su cuello hasta la camisa de botones que Harry llevaba ese día, a regañadientes solté sus muñecas para descubrir su pecho de la camisa.

Habiéndole abierto la camisa de botones volví a sujetarle pero ahora de sus caderas, volví a besar su piel ahora la de su pecho estremeciendo a mi novio.

"Quédate conmigo"

Me aleje de su cuerpo posicionándome entre sus piernas para poder arrodillarme en la cama y quitarme mi propia ropa frente a él. Su rostro estaba oculto bajo su brazo pero aun con ese hecho y la oscuridad de la habitación se podía distinguir el color carmesí tiñendo sus mejillas.

No volví a recargarme sobre su cuerpo y en cambio comencé a desabrochar su cremallera, para luego bajar la tela de sus pantalones con lentitud. Harry no puso mayor resistencia y pude quitarle por completo la prenda.

Me posiciones aún más abaja de su cuerpo para tener mi rostro entre sus dos piernas, tome su pierna en alto y deposite un suave beso en el muslo derecho de mi novio quien se cubría el rostro penoso de la situación tan provocativa.

"Déjame amar tu cuerpo"

Igual que con los besos anteriores su cuerpo se estremeció, y yo solo pude aproximar mis labios hacia el muslo Izquierdo.

Bese su piel desnuda sonriendo al contacto.

"Déjame amarte"

Después de besar su piel sostuve sus piernas para adentrarme entre ellas hasta estar justo enfrente de su miembro aprisionado por la tela de los boxers rojos de mi novio.

Baje lentamente su bóxer por sus piernas con la atenta y avergonzada mirada de Harry en mí. Descubrí su miembro erecto reteniéndole la mirada.

Sin pensarlo demasiado termine por poner mis labios sobre su miembro, apenas en un roce con mi boca baje mis labios por el tronco de su miembro hasta su ano.

Metí mi lengua en su interior oyendo como Harry gemía y como su cuerpo se arqueaba sobre el colchón de forma violenta.

Su interior aunque apretado cálido me hiso sentirme excitado, moví mi lengua con rapidez dentro suyo y sin dejar de escuchar sus jadeos que resonaban en la habitación.

Sujete con aun más fuerzas sus piernas a los lados para que estas se separaran dándome aún más espacio y permitiéndome mayor accesibilidad a su interior.

-Draco… Ah mhg Draco! Ah!-

Mi lengua en su cuerpo se movía con más rapidez y en diferentes formas, explorando las paredes interiores de su cuerpo.

"Ámame solo a mi"

Después de unos minutos en los que no deje de meter y sacar mi lengua como si lo estuviese penetrando finalmente Harry se corrió dejando derramado su semen en parte de su panza mientras que yo me masturbaba con la mano que antes sostenía una de sus piernas, pude llegar a correrme con el gemido que soltó mi novio al correrse el cual sonó más excitante e increíble que los anteriores.

Me acerque para besar sus labios antes de mencionarle casi en un susurro:

-Eso cuenta como un beso, un beso negro para ser específicos-

-Me ha encantado-

-Vamos a dormir- Propuse acostándome junto a el mientras nos cubría a ambos con una cobija.

Le abrace por la espalda unos minutos antes que Harry se volteara a verme.

-Solo han sido 11-

-¿Solo 11? ¿Los has contado bien?-

-Sí, ya me habías besado antes en los labios-

-Bien, si no tengo más opción- Brome buscando su mano por debajo de las sabanas hasta acercarla a mis labios, dándole un tierno y dulce beso en la mano.

Harry me miro con sorpresa y con el color rojo de nuevo coloreando su rostro.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos cuantos minutos hasta que Harry hablo tan bajo que ni siquiera podría compararse con un susurro y antes de que pudiera responderle o si quiera pensar una respuesta, mi novio ya tenía de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos.

Pero había escuchado lo que había dicho claramente.

Cuando bese su mano había deseado solo una cosa más:

"Cásate conmigo"

Y el, en un susurro completamente leve me había pedido:

"Ojala pusieras un anillo aparte de un beso en mi mano"-


End file.
